Accidents?
by Kawaiicani-chan
Summary: Everything happens for a reason right? There's no such thing as accidents or anything like that, because everything will all work out just fine. But what if for some reason someone's life just kept getting screwed with by people, and bad things kept happening? Well there's a reason for that too. And it all comes back down to the one word that can turn your whole life around, love.


Hope you peoples enjoy. :)

* * *

Lucy sighed dropping her head on the table. "I'm so bored Natsu," drawling out his name she whined while lightly banging her head on the wood getting the attention of the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Neh Luce, you shouldn't do that. It's not good for the table's wood."

Raising her head off the table she turns towards him and gives a cold glare, "Wow Natsu, thanks for the concern," she says sarcasticly, throwing her head back towards the table to lay down her now slightly pained head.

Natsu smiles playfully before jumping up, "Luce if your "so" bored, then we should go on a mission!"

"Aye, let's go on a mission Lucy! Anyways, aren't you usually complaining about your rent or something pointless like a big baby?" Happy innocently looks at Lucy.

Lucy jumps up to face off Happy, "You stupid cat! My rent is so not pointless. I mean who's the person that lets you stay in their apartment eating their fish all the time?!"

Happy worriedly looks at Natsu noticing the raise in her voice as she continues to rant on.

"Well it certainly isn't Natsu, because I'm pretty sure I haven't had one night alone since you two keep sneeking in my house!"

Looking up from the glass she's cleaning Mira gasps, "Is this true Natsu?! Have you been sneaking into Lucy's room?" Mira asks with glimmer in her eyes most likely planning their wedding and what their children will look like.

Natsu heisitantly answers yes hoping that Lucy wasn't feeling too mad.

"Ugh Natsu!" Lucy tugs at her hair and then walks towards Mira hoping for a strawberry smoothie. Sitting next to Laxus, and Gajeel Lucy sighs.

Hearing the whispers around the room Lucy just turns towards MiraJane who is in turn smiling at her.

"What can I get for you Lucy!" Mira exclaims a little too excitedly.

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, "Oh you know just my regular." Scooting back a little as the local matchmaker stares intently at her.

"Are you sure," Mira looks at her expectantly with a sickly sweet smile pinned on her face.

Lucy glances at Laxus and Gajeel to make sure she wasn't the only one feeling weirded out. Gajeel's just you know giggling like, well, a Gajeel. And Laxus has his trusty smirk by his side. Lucy nudges Laxus in his side, "I don't get it, is there another answer to that question?" Lucy asks Laxus.

Chuckling, Laxus looks at Mira, "Leave her alone Mira I'm pretty sure Lucy isn't gonna get in bed with Natsu anytime soon."

"Wait, what!" Lucy exasperatly stands up, "I don't see how that even came into place!"

"Oh come on Bunny Girl, Mira was clearly just hoping that you and Natsu were doing something more than just sleeping. If ya get what I mean," Gajeel wiggles his peirced eyebrows at her.

Natsu runs up already forgetting Lucy was mad at him, "You know it's not cool to talk about people behind their bac- Laxus fight me!" Natsu gets into a fighting stance behind Lucy, facing Laxus.

Zapping Natsu he falls to the floor and Laxus turns back to Lucy, "Seriously? You haven't even heard?"

"Heard what?" Lucy asks.

Mira looks at Lucy with heart eyes and leans towards her, "Oh you know Lucy," she glances down to make sure Natsu is still knocked out, "just the latest gossip." Mira clears her throat then goes to get Lucy's smoothie and Laxus some more beer.

"Do I even want to know?" Lucy looks at Gajeel, "Do you know?"

"Course I do Bunny basically everyone knows except for you."

"So what is it? Are you guys really going to tell me theres some great gossip and then won't tell me?!"

"Ehh."

"Yeah."

"Basicallly."

"Now you have to tell me. I'm just dying to know what this is all about," Lucy looks at the three of them expectantly, "well?"

Mira looks down then looks back up, "Okay, but you have to answer a question first."

"Okay."

"Do you like Natsu?"

Lucy blushes, I mean she had always kind of liked him but she also thought he was too dense to be in a relationship with him so she sorta gave up on him after a while. God what should she say, "Ya."

Everyone gasps. Okay then aperently the whole guild was listening to this.

"But," Everyone gasps again, "Seriously guys," she turns towards the guild, " are you really gonna listen to my whole conversation?" The guild goes back to what they were doing before the discussion.

"But?" Mira leads on.

"But not in that kind of way," Lucy looks down to where Natsu is laying knocked out. " I only think of Natsu like a brother and I think that's why it's kind of innopropriete for him to be sneaking into my bed every night."

Laxus whistles in relief.

Gajeel sighs.

And Mira still looks like what she's about to say will hurt Lucy.

"NandLinadit." Mira says it so fast Lucy couldn't catch what she was trying to say.

"Huh?"

Mira mumbles something but this time it's too quiet.

Laxus sighs then leans into Blondie's ear and whispers something. Lucy widens her eyes then looks back and forth between the three.

"What are you serious? They did it?"

"Yeah sorry Bunny but thats the truth."

Lucy just sat there dumbfounded ho-how could she not know that her very best friend was already with someone. And on the inside she was hurting, hurting so bad at how she spent forever wasted on this guy.

She wasn't mad.

She wasn't sad.

She wasn't glad.

She wasn't angry.

She wasn't confused.

She wasn't annoyed.

She was disapointed.

Disipointed that her own very best friend couldn't tell her that he was seeing another girl. Was he embarrased, confused, berated, what if he just hadn't had the time to tell her yet.

"Well okay then." Lucy looks down to Natsu, "I just wish he would have told me."

And right at that moment like his name had been called Natsu jumps up, "Luce let's go on a mission!"

"I don't know Natsu I'm not really feeling like going on one today."

"Oh come on Lucy it'll be fine, besides we need to go on one just me and you." Natsu pulls on her hand pulling her from her seat at the bar.

Pulling her hand from Natsu, "Natsu I told you I really can't go on one with you today."

"Why?" Natsu gave a glare, "Lucy we never go on missions together anymore," suddenly he got serious, "I don't get why you never want to go on missions with me because all you ever do around the guild is sit and drink smoothies!"

Everyone got really quiet and Lucy pinched her lips together.

"She can't go with you because she's already going with me," Laxus grabs Lucy's wrist and goes to rip off a mission from the request board. Turning back towards the bar Laxus slams the mission in front of Mira while Lucy just awkwardly stands by with her wrist still griped in Laxus' hand.

"Uh Laxus are you sure you want to do this mission."

"Goddamit woman just sign off the mission so we can go!" He restlessly looks between Lucy and Mira.

"Ok," she quietly says, "if you're really sure you want to do this."

She signs it off and Laxus grabs the mission and drags Lucy out of the guild her protesting but his grip held firm.

Natsu just stands there dumbfounded by what just happened, "What did I do wrong?" Natsu looks down feeling kind of guilty he was going to use this time to tell her what happened.

"Oh Natsu if only you would've told her sooner," Mira shakes her head back and forth.

"Huh?" Natsu looks Mira, "What? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Nothing," Mira goes back to cleaning her glasses, when she suddenly remembers Lucy never got her smoothie, "oops," she giggles while thinking about what Lucy and Laxus' babies would look like.

* * *

A/N

Well hope you guys enjoyed it because I sure did, however I've been having some serious trouble staying inspired by my other stories so I decided to make a new one. :0 Not very good at keeping them up. But if lot's of people comment and follow this I will try my best to keep it updated. :)


End file.
